Dragon Blood (Modern AU)
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Hiccup's parents split up because he came out of the closet, his mothers off on business, and the only one who seems to love him, abuses him as much as possible. Daggur his the scariest teen at Berk High, and is Hiccup's boyfriend, but if anything, he owns him.
1. Owner and Owned

Hiccup walked through the halls of his high school with the crowd of students of they're way to they're lockers and classes. He was dressed in a green button up shirt, brown pants, boots, and a brown sweater vest.

He walked up to his locker and put in the combination letting out a yawn, he got no sleep the night before thanks to his so called "Boyfriend" He was rude, arrogant, sometimes abusive, both physical and verbal, possessive, and over all, he was a jerk that needed to be put in a cage. The only reason a boy like Hiccup would be with his is because, he was lonely, his parents split up a few years ago, luckily he got to live with his mom, but her job took up most of her time, but she still had time to make him a dinner, and see him before he went to school.

He knew she loved him, but he needed someone, anyone, to at least spend a little more time with him, but why in Thor's name...

Did it have to be Daggur...

"Hiccup," the boy flinched at the mention of his name, he turned around the see his psychotic red headed boyfriend. "O-Oh, hey Daggur... what's up...?"

"I didn't see you at the gate this morning before 1st period..." Daggur growled. "Sorry... I had go to an early morning club meeting..." Hiccup said shutting his locker. The larger teen rested a hand on the smaller teens hip pulling him close. Hiccup looked up at him blushing and the redhead gave him a sweet smile, the freckled teen knew it was fake, but it was nice to see a smile like that every once in a while.

Daggur wrapped his arms around Hiccup's thin waist and pulled him to his chest, the small teen stood on his toes and kissed his large boyfriend, 'Sorry about this morning, I'll make it up to you..."

Luckily this was one of the rare moments where Daggur wouldn't beat him to a pulp whether people were watching or not, though that didn't matter because even the cops were afraid of him, but Hiccup was sure he'd hit him later when his good mood ended.

The red haired teen cupped the smaller teens chin and pulled him in to a deep kiss, Hiccup flinched but kissed back. Daggur pushed him against the lockers forcing his tongue into Hiccups mouth, Hiccup did the same only to get his tongue bit, "Ow...!" he whimpered as Daggur sucked on his tongue refusing to let him break the kiss.

Hiccup grabbed his broad shoulders and tried to push him off, but he wasn't about to let his little lamb go. The bell for next class rang and he finally let go, "See ya later Hiccup," he said walking off, Hiccup clinched his book bag strap as he slung it over his shoulder, and walked off to class.

The two didn't see each other until Lunch which they always spent under the bleacher on the football field. Hiccup sat in his boyfriends lap as Daggur's tongue went down his throat. His strong fingers were laced in the green eyed teens auburn hair, he curled his fingers and gripped a hand full keeping Hiccup in place, his free arm wrapped tightly around his waist keeping his still.

What was only a few seconds long, it seemed like hours before he finally let Hiccup breath. It wasn't long before the brute attached himself to the boy's slender freckled neck, Hiccup whimpered when he started biting, luckily below the collar, if his mom found out, she'd kill Daggur. He sucked on his tanned neck and when he let go he left a hiccy that started to darken.

He bit hard enjoying the yelps and whimpers he got from Hiccup, he just loved how easy it was to make him cry. And when he was to the point where he looked like a scared rabbit, that was even better, because it was easy to control him when he was like that. "Take off your shirt..." he ordered and his little lamb did as told, Hiccup took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt.

Daggur licked his lips and trails his hands up and down him, he licked his neck and nips him, when Hiccup moaned, he couldn't help but grin. "Enjoying yourself...?" he asked playing with his nipples, Hiccup flinched and nodded his head moaning, "Good..." he leaned down and took one into his mouth. "Aah...!" Hiccup's face became redder as he blushed.

"Daggur... please... not h- Ah!" tears filled his green eyes as Daggur bit down hard, he gave the bud of skin rough tugs making Hiccup whimper as tears ran down his face. Daggur knew Hiccup's ever sweet spot both inside and out, he knew how Hiccup liked to be kissed, he knew how his little lamb liked to be played with and how to turn him on to the point he'd do as told with out fighting back. But he'd rather make the smaller teen beg for mercy to the point he was crying.

He just loved proving how much he owned Hiccup.

He'd only act sweet if he thought Hiccup would try to leave him, but then he'd go back to hitting him. Daggur let go and kissed Hiccup's forehead, he wiped away the tears, and cupped Hiccup's cute freckled face. He caught the smaller teens lips in a kiss and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled him back on his lap, it was sweet and gentle, Hiccup closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Daggur's neck kissing him back.

Hiccup wanted to say he loved Daggur, but he couldn't, in all honesty, he was using Daggur just as much as he was using him. Fake or not, he wanted to feel love.

School ended and Daggur had foot ball practice, thank the gods, Hiccup walked home and was greeted by Toothless, his black Great Dane, as he walked into the yard. "Hey bud!" he shouted as his huge dog ran up to him and licked his face. He rested his head against Toothless' smiling peacefully,"How ya doin Bud...?" he asked petting him.

The dog barked and kicked his cheek, "I'm doing good bud."

The two went inside and the moment he stepped through the doors he could smell dinner cooking, "Mom!?" Hiccup dropped his bag and ran into the kitchen to see his mom cooking. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked smiling. Tears filled his eyes and Hiccup ran into his mother's arms, "Mom... I-I... I missed you..." he whispered nuzzling close.

"I was only gone for a week..." she said smiling as she stroked his auburn hair, "I still missed you..."

"I know... I missed you too, my sweet Hiccup..." she kissed his head and cupped his face, the pads of her thumbs brushed against his cheeks wiping away his tears. "But don't worry... I wont be leaving for 3 months this time... and no matter what they say, I'm not going to leave early..." Hiccup's eyes widened and he smiled, he wrapped his arms around his mother and nuzzled her happily.

"Son... my son... mommy loves you very much..." she whispered cradling him as he whimpered into her shoulder. "I love you too..."

The two ate dinner together and sat on the couch together watching TV, Hiccup was leaned against Val as they watched Sim Bad. After it was over Val helped her sleepy son to bed and tucked him in, she kissed his forehead and wished him sweet dreams and went to bed.

Hiccup slept peacefully until her felt a cold breeze wash over him, he opened his eyes and nearly screamed, a rough hand was slapped over his mouth, "Ssh... wouldn't want your mom to wake up..." Daggur whispered grinning. He nearly ripped Hiccup's clothes as he tore them off the smaller teen. He pinned him to the bed and started to ravish his body, but he would wait until he was begging for it to fuck him. He stroked Hiccup's length rougher then usual causing him to whimper.

He kissed the smaller boy's neck and left bite marks along his chest, "Please Daggur... not while my mom's home..."

"How about I make you scream at the top of your lungs...?"

"N-No... please no..."

"Then keep your mouth shut..."

The red head shoved his fingers in hiccup's mouth and told him to suck. Hiccup did as told and sucked on his fingers, he soaked the with his saliva, "I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are..." he hissed in Hiccup's ear as he unzipped his pants. "But you'd enjoy that... wouldn't you...?"

He wouldn't bother with being gentle, he took his fingers out of Hiccup's mouth and shoved them inside him, Hiccup burst into tears but bit back the cries. He thrusted them in deep and hard making the small boy whimper.

He turned Hiccup on his stomach and thrusted deeper into the boy's delicate area, and made it feel like he was going to tear him apart from the inside. Hiccup stuffed his pillow in his mouth and bit down trying his best not to scream. He wanted to beg him to stop, but there was no use in trying, he wouldn't listen, not when he was this horny.

When he was finally done stretching him out Hiccup was sobbing into his pillow as tears fell from his green eyes, "Now for the fun part..." Hiccup clinched his eyes shut when he felt Daggur press his dick against his entrance, the older teen smirked and thrusted in hard and deep, "Aah!" Hiccup squeaked as his eyes rolled back.

Daggur just chuckled and began thrusting into Hiccup as hard and a fast as he could. Hiccup let out whimpers and squeaks as he tried to keep his mouth shut. If his mother heard them, he could bare the way she'd look at him as she watched him get laid by Daggur, if he lost Val, then he wouldn't have anyone. But Daggur was making it so hard to stay quiet, he felt like he was losing his virginity all over again.

The red head thrusted in deeper and deeper until, he finally hit Hiccup's sweet spot, and the green eyed boy nearly lost it, "AAH!" he covered his mouth as tears feel from his eyes, he prayed that his mother didn't hear that, and he almost screamed again when Daggur started hammering that spot. He clinched his teeth and clung to the covers as his green eyes rolled back, it hurt so much, but as much as it hurt, it gave him jolts of pleasure too, and he nearly lost it when Daggur bit his neck.

"Damn..." he hissed as the smaller teen tightened around him, it was making it hard to keep going, he pulled it all the way out and thrusted in again and Hiccup yelped, he pulled it out again then thrusted back in, Hiccup let out small yelps and cries, and soon he lost his mind completely to the point he didn't care who heard.

This was one of the few times where Daggur finally broke his body, and his mind would shut down to keep the last bit of sanity he had, and all that was left was shameless enstick and lust. "More!" Hiccup shouted needingly, "Please Daggur! Harder faster!" he cried happily as Daggur did as asked. Daggur slammed into to Hiccup to the point it felt like the bed would break as the small teen screamed and cried for more.

He ran his fingers into Hiccup's hair and gripped hard pulling his head back, but that only added to the pleasure.

"I... I-I'm Gonna-!" Hiccup screamed happily as he came. He tightened around Daggur to the point he couldn't hold it in, his hot sperm filled Hiccup up and he moaned in sweet bliss as he finally passed out.

Daggur cleaned himself off and pulled the covers over Hiccup's shoulders as he slept.

He looked to the window to see Vals car drive up and that was his que to leave, "Later Hiccup..." he whispered grinning as he climbed out the window and climd down the gutter drain.

Another perfect night in his opinion.


	2. A change of heart?

The auburn haired boy groaned as he laid on his stomach, man his ass hurt from the night before, he was surprised Daggur didn't tear his insides open and leave him to bleed to death in his sleep, it hurt to lay on his back. Luckily his mother bought the act about being sick and let him stay home, Hiccup really needed it after last night, even more lucky that Val stepped out to go to the office, apparently she was in such a rush to see her son she forgot her lab top at work.

He heard a knock on his door, "Its open...!" he shouted, the green eyed women opened the door and walked in, "Hiccup, I have to go into the office today for a few hours... will you be ok staying home alone for a while...?" she asked kneeling beside his bed. "Yeah I'll be fine..." he replied smiling, "Ok, you have my number, call me if you need anything or you need me home right away, I'll call you at noon to check up on you," she told him kissing his forehead," I'll see you when I get back, and if your feeling any better we'll go get ice cream, kay'?" Hiccup nodded happily.

"Be safe..." he told her as she left and she gave him one last smile before leaving.

Toothless walked past Val and jumped up on the bed whimpering, "No, I'm ok bud, don't worry about me..." he told his beloved pet. Before Daggur, Toothless use to be his only comfort, when he'd cry there was the black dog to lick away his tears and curl up with him in bed. He was once a stray pup abandoned for dead in a box, when Hiccup found him he didn't have any teeth, hence the name, and instead of ignoring him, the green eyed boy scooped the pup up into his arms and brought him home.

And like every child, begged his mom to let him keep him, she of course said yes so long as Hiccup was reasonable, and ever since the two were the closes of friends.

The huge dog ducked under the covers and cuddled up to his friend happily wagging his tail. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Toothless and smiled happily, the dogs tail wagged faster and he licked Hiccup's freckled cheek.

Hiccup laughed and smiled, "Thanks Tooth..."

His cell phone started ringing and he groaned, why did he end up leaving it on his desk on the other side of the room, he forced himself to get up and with Toothless' help he managed to get there without falling flat on his face. He snatched up his phone and sat down at his chair, "Hello...?"

{Where are you...?}

"Hey Daggur, sorry... the pounding you gave me last night left me bed ridden... I can barely walk..." he said trying to get comfortable.

"Are ya mad...?"

{No...}

"Really... cause you sound mad..."

{I'm not...} he hung up.

"Oookay..." he said putting his phone down. "Oh well... might as well go take a bath..." Hiccup got up and limped to the bathroom with Toothless' help, he ran the water and got undressed, once the tub was filled he turned the water off and got in, the freckled teen sighed happily as the warm water soothed his sore.

"Much better..." he sighed, "Man... he really did a number on me..."

Hiccup laid back and relaxed sighing, he really did wish Daggur would be gentle, at least once. He had always been rough, but when he got to the point he made Hiccup's mind shut down, that's when he was really going at it. He had gotten use to how rough he usually was, but he was still a wild animal at heart, Hiccup knew that, and he guessed that's why he got so turned on by the red headed teen.

"But still..." Hiccup slumped down laying under the water holding his breath, /I wish... he'd love me.../ he opened his eyes under the warm water, /Just once... would he even mind if I disappeared...? I doubt he'd care... he'd just find a new toy to break and control.../

Hiccup sat up and gasped, /That's all I am to him... I'm just another toy to break.../

Hiccup curled up and hugged his knees resting his head against them. "I wish... someone... anyone... would just... love me..." tears ran down his face and he silently wept.

After his bath Hiccup dried off, got dressed in some clean clothes and went back to bed. The small teen curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

Val came home hours later with chocolate mint chip ice cream, her's and hiccup's favorite, the moment he heard her car drive up he opened his eyes and ran down stairs into his mothers loving arms.

"Mommy!" he shouted nuzzling her shoulder, "Well... look who got they're pep back.." she chuckled patting his head, Val couldn't help but smile, she loved the fact the they were so close, but she worried that would cause him problems when it was time to move out, well... if he ever moved out that is...

"Who wants Ice Cream?!" she asked pulling out the tub of mint chip, "I Do!" Hiccup shouted happily, his mother smiled and got the both of them spoons, she put on one of Hiccup's favorite movie, and the two ate straight from the tub of ice cream together as they watched a movie.

/I wish it could be this nice all the time... but as soon as I have to move out... Dagur really will own me.../ the green eyed teen thought sighing, he fought back the tears and rested his head on Val's shoulder.

After finishing the ice cream and the movie the two went to bed, and this time Hiccup locked his window, he wasn't going through last nights events again, especially now that it was the weekend, and it was time for a mother son outing. He waited weeks for her to have enough time on her hands to spend time with her, and he wasn't going to let Daggur wreck that.

Hiccup curled up in bed and fell asleep after setting his alarm.

The next morning his clock went off and after turning it off he snuck doing stairs and into the kitchen to make his mom some break fast. Hiccup knew all her favorites and all her best recipes for breakfast meals. Blue berry muffins, strawberry pancakes with honey and apple butter, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice, all her favorites. Hiccup put all the food on a tray was walked upstairs and to her room, he walked over to her bed and gently shook her awake "Morning mom," he said happily.

"Good morning Darling" she replied yawning, "I made you breakfast..." he said blushing, Val smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thank you.. but this is a lot of food, why don't you help me eat it..." she offered smiling, Hiccup smiled and sat down setting the tray down, and the two ate the food together.

That day the two drove to the county fair and walked around with Toothless. The black dane seemed pretty excited, and that made Hiccup happy, ever since he and Dagur started dating, he stopped taking Toothless for walks and playing with him as often as he use to, he was his only friend, his only comfort when he mother was away and when he came home bruised and barely able to walk.

Hiccup felt safe with Toothless, and he didn't ever want to lose his best friend.

"Val!" he heard a familiar voice and flinched, he looked ahead to see Dagur and his father, Osvald. "Osvald, its good to see you again, hows life treating you?"

Val knew Osvald through Stoick, they were old war buddies, she met him at an anniversary meeting 12 yrs ago, and that's how Hiccup and Dagur met, and ever since Hiccup has been tormented by the creep. Val knew Dagur was had a few screws lose but she had no clue how insane he really was.

"Its been forever Val, I've been pretty good, Dagur here was just telling me about the up coming away game, and I can't wait, if I know my son they'll bring home the gold." the large red head said patting his sons back. Dagur looked at Val with a friendly smile, and she smiled back, but Hiccup held his moms arm as Toothless growled at the insane redhead teen.

He didn't know how or when, but Dagur was defiantly going to ruin he day with his mom if they stayed there any longer. "So, what are you guys doing here...?" Dagur asked looking at Hiccup who was trying to avoid eye contact. "Me and Hiccup are having a Mother son outing, its been a long time since I've had enough time on my hands to hang out with him." she said happily.

Dagur walked over to the smaller teen and pulled him close, "I hope your doing better Hiccup... I missed you yesterday..." he grinned and Hiccup looked ready to scream, sure he told him mom that they were dating, but he still hated having her around when he was like this. "I-I am..." he said resting his head against Dagur's chest.

"Why don't you two go and have some fun," Val said happily, Hiccup looked at her, "But this was suppose to be our day, I thought we were going to spend time together..." the auburn brunette whimpered unhappily. "We will son, the animal show doesn't start for a few hours," she said going through her purse, she took out $300 and gave it to her son, "You two go and have fun, and we'll meet up at the show, ok?" Hiccup sighed and took the money nodding, "Ok..." Hiccup hugged his mother and was soon dragged off by Dagur.

Toothless tried to fallow but Val stopped him causing him to whimper.

Hiccup held onto Dagur's arm as they walked around, "So what do you want to do first?" he asked looking at the taller teen. Dagur looked around and saw a shooting booth, "How about that?" he asked pointing to it. "Why not, your going to drag me over there anyways..." Hiccup grumbled. The pair walked over to the booth and Dagur paid for the shots, and the man handed him a toy gun.

There wasn't a doubt in Hiccup's mind he wouldn't hit something, Dagur was one hell of a shot, and every time him and his dad went hunting Dagur would always take home the most kills, that's basically how Dagur made money, selling furs and meat at his dads Butcher shop, perfect place for a psycho.

Dagur aimed the gun and shot every target on the spot, winning him a big prize. He looked to Hiccup and smiled a rather sweet and soft smile, the smaller of the two blushed and gulped, Dagur looked at the prize rack and picked the fluffy brown stuffed bear with the green ribbon around its neck. The man handed it to him and he held it out to Hiccup, "Here, for you," he said sweetly. Hiccup blushed more and took the bear from the larger teen.

Not once had Dagur ever showed him a shred of sincere kindness, let alone giving him a gift. the two started to walk away when one spoke up "Thanks..." hiccup said smiling happily at the red head. Dagur lifted his hand and Hiccup flinched clinching his eyes shut, but instead of the slap to the face he was expecting, he gave Hiccup a gentle and tender pat on the head.

The rest of the day they played game and road the rides, and even got they're faces painted, Dagur got three blue scratch marks over his eyes and Hiccup got a dragon on his cheek. And strangely enough, the whole time they were together, Dagur was nice, he didn't raise his voice or drag Hiccup anywhere like he usually did. Instead, he held Hiccup's hand and the two walked together, if Hiccup wanted to go some where, his boyfriend would fallow.

For once in theyre relationship, he was being nice to him, and was showing him the affection Hiccup had been craving for so long. The two had lunch together under a tree near the big lake where the fair was being held. Hiccup sat between Dagurs legs, his strong arms wrapped around his thin waist, his chin rested on Hiccup's head, and the two just sat there. Hiccup could feel his heart racing, as he interlocked his fingers with Dagur's as they held hands.

The red head nuzzled the auburn haired teens neck and sighed, "Dagur...?" Hiccup said blushing, "Hmm...?"

"Do... Do you..." he blushed more, "Do you love me...?" he asked worried for the answer. Dagur cupped his boyfriends chin and turned his head so he would look him in the eye when he answered. "Yes... i love you..." he whispered and kissed him. Hiccup's eyes widened, but soon his eyes softened and closed as he kissed back, for once the kiss was gentle and so tender.

Tears trailed down his flustered freckled cheeks as they slowly parted, Hiccup threw his arms around the larger teen and wept into his shoulder quietly as he clung to his shirt. Dagur smiled and gently stroked Hiccup's back slowly calming him down, Hiccup wasn't sure what brought on this sudden affectionate side of him, but he did even want it to end. He was being so sweet and gentle with him, so loving, he had never known Dagur to be like this, and he didn't want it to end.

Hiccup had finally cried himself out when he fell asleep against his redheaded boyfriend, Dagur gently laid him down and slid off his leather jacket and placed it over his small lover. Hiccup nuzzles under the warm leather and smiled in his sleep, Dagur smiled and gently stroked his soft hair back. He never noticed before, but Hiccup was kinda cute asleep, well cuter. He laid down next to the small teen and pulled him close, they still had 2hrs till the show, and he could use a nap. Dagur nuzzled his little lambs soft auburn hair and took a deep breath taking in his sweet scent before falling asleep next to him.


End file.
